


The Kits' Den

by Bittodeath



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Years after graduation, Andrew finally found something to call his own.





	The Kits' Den

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel worthy of writing anything about this masterpiece that is AFTG, but I wanted to try anyway - I wanted to give Andrew a little something.

When Neil woke up, Andrew wasn’t there. His place in the bed was cold, which meant he’d gotten up quite a while ago. He wasn’t worried, though. Andrew spent a lot of time with the kids. After years of searching, he’d finally found something to build his life around. He’d borrowed Exy to Neil for a long time – long after graduation, and into Court. They’d made it – Neil, Kevin, Andrew and Jeremy. Jean had become a coach for the Trojans; and eventually Andrew had found something to hold on to. With the twenty percent of Neil’s earnings and his own, they’d bought a gigantic loft. It didn’t take long before run-aways, people like the two of them, people like Aaron and Dan, who needed a shelter, found it there. A place to pull their broken pieces back together, a place where, like Andrew, they could find something to hold on to.

Scrubbing his eyes, he pulled on a shirt and sweatpants, and went downstairs. Andrew was sitting in a beanbag, and he had a young child in his arms. Both were sleeping, but Andrew woke up as soon as Neil stepped in the room. His eyes were dark and hooded as he looked at him, and Neil refrained from smiling at the scene. He knew Andrew wouldn’t move until the child woke up – he knew he was being what he’d needed at that age. Neil had managed to let Baltimore and its Butcher behind him, though both him and Andrew still wore their matching set of black armbands. There was a knock at the door, and they exchanged a gaze. They weren’t expecting anyone, and any of the former and actual Foxes knew not to drop by unannounced. Neil walked to the door and opened. A teen of about fifteen was standing there, his face a bloody mess, his clothes just the same. Neil moved aside to let him come in and ushered him to the nearby bathroom, where he grabbed the first-aid kit to patch him up. He didn’t say anything as he cleaned his wounds.

“How should we call you?”  
“Clay”, he said after a moment.  
“Clay”, Neil said with a nod. “I’m Neil Josten. Nothing and no one will harm you in this house. What do you need?”

Clay’s shoulders were tense, and he shivered.

“I don’t know”, he finally said in a low voice.  
“Tell me when you know”, Neil replied, straightening up. “There will be a bedroom ready for you upstairs”, he added, pulling a ring with numerous keys on it. He took out one and gave it to Clay. “You can stay for as long as you want. No one will ask you anything.”

There was a long moment of silence before Clay nodded.

*

It took a week of Clay observing and wandering around before he said a thing. And it was not what Neil was expecting.

“I need to call my brother. Can I borrow your phone?”  
“You can even have one”, Neil said, handing him a prepaid phone.  
“I don’t know his number”, Clay retorted, staring at him, “but I know you have it.”

Neil’s eyebrow shot up, but he passed him his own phone, making to move away as Clay thumbed through his contacts. Something, though, told him the young man didn’t want to be left alone. Andrew was standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall as he observed the two of them.

“… Jeremy?” Clay said after a moment. “Yeah, it’s me. I’m at Neil and Andrew’s, don’t worry. Yeah. Yeah he did it again. No, don’t. It’s not your fault. Yeah.” He closed the phone and handed it back to Neil and grimaced. “I owe you the truth. My name is not Clay.”  
“I would have guessed that much”, Neil said. “Your pendent. The first letter is an i. But we’re not forcing you to say anything you don’t want to say. Do you need to stay here?”  
“Yes”, Clay finally answered. He took a breath. “My name is Isaiah. Isaiah Knox. Jeremy is my brother.”  
“Isaiah”, Neil nodded. “Welcome to the den.” He smirked. “You’re one of the Kits, now.”

Isaiah breathed out. These people had built something together and called it a home. Maybe there was a place there for him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
